


Finally

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	Finally

Spartacus lies with Mira in his arms. They listen to moans from the room beside them, rising in pitch and volume.

\- Familiar sound, unfamiliar source, Spartacus observes.

\- I have never seen him to lie with anyone, in my days of knowing him, Mira agrees.

The voice in the next room grows suddenly louder, calls out:

\- Fuck the gods! Fuck! Fu--! 

New words follow, unintelligible to Spartacus and Mira.

\- Germanii? Mira wonders.

German trails off into wordless moans, a name: - Nasir! and rhythmic sounds of pleasure. As cries endure for many moments past expected duration, Spartacus half sits up, Mira props herself upon elbow as they stare agape at the wall whence sounds emanate. Final explosive groan.

Sighs.

Quiet.

\- Impressive, Spartacus murmurs.

\- Perhaps now he will cease to be such an obnoxious shit, Mira says, returning to her place in the crook of lover's arm.


End file.
